cw_legaciesfandomcom-20200213-history
Alaric and Hope
This is the relationship between Human Alaric Saltzman and the Tribrid Hope Mikaelson. Alaric is the headmaster of the Salvatore School, while Hope is a student there currently. Throughout Legacies Series Season One In Maybe I Should Start From The End, Alaric helps Hope tracks down Landon since Alaric wouldn't allow her to do it alone. After being sent on a false track, they finally track down Landon who has found his mother. Alaric walks in the motel room, while Hope is making out with Landon and things are awkward before he has Hope leave. Hope mentions how he has told her to connect with others and he states she misinterpreted it before repeating his order. In this moment, they resemble a father and daughter talking something further supported by Landon trying to explain to Alaric, which is interrupted when a merman shows up from in the bathtub. They leave and Landon is then told about being conceived in Malivore. They decide to follow the merman to the location he needs to go to deliver the Anubian urn. They watch the merman blow up and are thrown back too from the force of the explosion. After Seylah jumps in Malivore and erases their memories of her, except Hope, they head back to the school, with Landon joining as well. During The Boy Who Still Has a Lot of Good to Do, Hope and Alaric are sad Landon's presumed death at MG's hand. Alaric comforts her before they see Landon rise from the dead and he is revealed to be a phoenix. In There's Always a Loophole, Hope calls Alaric and tells him that she was going to sacrifice herself to stop Malivore. Alaric tries to protest her choice but she is insistent, stating that she has realized that she was not a mistake but the key to stopping a threat and keeping the world in balance. Hope tells him where to find Landon after he revives (she killed him earlier) and orders him to destroy all documents of her to prevent her friends sadness. Alaric begrudgingly complies and while burning Hope's possessions he along with everyone else, suddenly didn't remember Hope. Season Two In I'll Never Give Up Hope, Alaric is researching on what destroyed Malivore. In a talk with Josie, he ponders if it may have been someone who jumped in the pit but doesn't know if it was someone close because of the spell on it. Meanwhile, Hope scolded Ryan for separating her from her loved ones. After escaping Malivore, Hope chases a monster in This Year Will Be Different, she goes to a normal school and bumps into Alaric and is devastated that he has forgotten her. She covers up her acts by posing as a new student. However, slowly Alaric become suspicious of her and when confronted by the monster, he aids her. After supposedly defeating the monster, he questions why he instinctively knew to turn to her for help. He also interrogator on being a witch and reveals that he knows she might be connected to Malivore. Hope dodges the questions it continues on pursuing the monster which revealed to be a cyclops. After killing the cyclops, Hope confesses to him about her life story and reveals that he is the closest thing to a father that she had in her life as well as the trauma she's been going through at being forgotten. She hugs him for comfort and he returns the sentiment after seeing how hard it was for her to admit it. During You Remind Me of Someone I Used to Know, they work together to find a monster that feeding on werewolves. It was through an Alaric that Hope recalled that Rafael was still in a werewolf form. In Since When Do You Speak Japanese? Alaric advises Hope to enroll in Salvatore school to have a chance a better fighting monsters and reconnecting with her old friends. Hope continuously refuses to do so wanted to put her pass behind her but does confide in him about her love for Landon something that he understands. In That's Nothing I Had to Remember, because of Josie using a black magic spell, Alaric along with everyone else regain their memories of Hope. The rush of his returning memory, causes him to faint but he awakes, surprised that he recalls her. As of It Will All Be Painfully Clear Soon Enough, Hope meets Alaric again and updates him on the monster situation. However, he surprised her by embracing her and remarking that knowing her pain was hard but now having his memories makes it easier. Alaric expresses joy to have her back, Hope couldn't help but crack a smile at this and hug him back. Quotes :Hope: Dr. Saltzman. You've been through enough. And I don't want anyone at school to miss me, because they're my friends. Maybe I would have seen that sooner if I hadn't been beating myself up all this time. : —— There's Always a Loophole Gallery Legacies-Alaric-Hope.jpg LGC101-058-Landon-Alaric-Hope.png References Category:Relationships